


Defloration: Loss of Innocence

by Nanubi, Tainted_By_Seven



Series: The Broodverse [3]
Category: DragonFable, Original Work, The Broodverse
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_By_Seven/pseuds/Tainted_By_Seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...yeah...The title may scare people away, but...Y'know...F**k it...</p><p>The Brood (if you know what that means...) in every universe. Leave a comment if you want a specific fandom to be raped, pillaged, and utterly destroyed...Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

Innocence. Noun. "The state, fact, or quality of being innocent of a crime or offense."

That doesn't seem like the right meaning for this...Hmm...

"Lack of guile or corruption. Purity."

That seems pretty good. Oh shit, umm...

"Used euphemistically to refer to a person's virginity?"

Whelp. We're fucked.

Hello. I am Nanubi. This entire first chapter is an author's note. You can skip it, I mean, I can't physically stop you, but...

I wouldn't. Especially if you've never seen any Broodverse stuff before.

The Brood, in the simplest of terms, is antithesis to good.

Not evil, dear reader. Evil and Good are on the same scale, balancing each other out.

You ever heard the line "The opposite of war isn't peace, It's creation?" It's from a musical called Rent. Deep, right?

The opposite of good isn't evil, it's...Hmm...

Chaos is what the Brood started as. Then they became evolution, kind of an allegory for the christian church and all its craziness.

Now, however, the Brood is something more.

Rape. Genocide. Violence.

Chaos, yes, but more. Infection. Cancer. A steadily spreading fungal rash on the surface of the multiverse, but that rash is slowly becoming more than skin deep. Slowly taking over, like cordyceps in an ant.

Taking the mind, what innocence that lies there, and deflowering it. Forcing an appendage of unholy thought into the brain, tearing through the barrier the Gods placed there, and turning the virgin virtues that dwell there into dark, ugly sin.

...Have I lost you yet, reader? Are you gone?

Good. Those of you that are left...

May God have mercy on your soul.

The Brood can travel between realities...Known as shards in the Broodverse. Each shard is an infinite universe, and there are an infinite number of shards.

An infinite amount of infinities, each with deities, primordials, old ones, devils and angels, demons and cherubs...And there's still not enough good or evil in the multiverse to even put a scratch on the Brood.

Some of those realities are like ours. Hell, one of them  _is_ ours, Shard A25A26. But how can I, the puny mortal that I am, think up  _that_ many original universes?

Why not... _deflower_...other people's works?

I will be updating sporadically. When the mood to rape someone's brainchild strikes me, I'll write up something.

However, I require your help.

If you have a fandom and/or a ship in mind, give it to me in the comments. If you could leave the comment on this chapter, that would help my OCD brain stay organized and happy.

If a prompt comes to mind as well, I'll take it. Just understand that there are no happy endings in the Broodverse unless that happy ending is happening for a Brood...and that ending will be horribly painful or humiliating (or both) for someone else.

...Well, no more stalling. Chapter 2 will be an ever expanding list of what's to be found within this rabbit hole. How deep  _you_ go, dear reader, is up to you.

The red pill, or the blue? Cliche, I know, but it fits. Will you swallow the blood of kings, ingest within yourself the power to end everything, to join the Brood and their inquisition?

Or will you accept the mana-infused Oil of the one true god? Will you fight a losing battle, only to be sodomized and consumed in the end, to try and clutch the natural order of things for just a few more moments?

...I've made my choice.

Make yours.


	2. Maxim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step right up, ladies and gents, and see just how many aspects of your childhood get raped and murdered! Just 1 kudos a person, see it now before it's gone!

Chapters 3-10: Seduction

Chapter 3 - Dragonfable

Chapter 4 - ???

Chapter 5 - ???

Chapter 6 - ???

Chapter 7 - ???

Chapter 8 - ???

Chapter 9 - ???

Chapter 10 (Finale) - Undertale

 

Chapters 11-20 - TBA


	3. Dragonfable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all they've been through, Sepulchure, Kathool, Wargoth, even the Baron...
> 
> Nothing's ever been quite this...
> 
> Evil.

_WARNING - RAPE, VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH_

_I'm not joking around, reader._

 

 

The first day of the war, when the invasion first started, Artix was killed.

The Hero stared, eyes widening, her spiritlooms stilling completely as the creature impaled her best friend through the stomach with its enormous claws.

Even as he died, he smiled. Choking on a weapon pun and his own lifeblood as the beast tore its claws out of him, slicing through his plate armor like it was butter.

Time seemed to still as the Hero stared, as Artix shuddered before exploding in holy light, leaving nothing behind but his axe and far too much blood.

The Hero screamed.

And she fought.

 

XxX

 

The second day of the war, when they finally found out how to kill the creatures coming through the portal, Ash was killed.

One moment he was swinging his blade, praying aloud with all his might to the Avatar of Light just so he could harm his enemies, when a bladed tail swept around, removing his head as easily as if it were a flower at the end of a stalk.

The Hero screamed.

She swept forward, her looms tearing through sinew and chitin, until she copied Ash's death for his killer.

The creature chittered, too close to laughter to be fair, as its body burst into ashes.

The Hero cried.

And she fought.

 

XxX

 

The third day of the war, The boss appeared.

One moment the Hero was firing arrow after arrow into the enemy, having decided to honor Zhoom's death hours before by proving his aptitude as a teacher, when the creatures just...stopped.

The Hero stopped, too. All of them did, staring with wide eyes as the portal bucked and heaved, energy dancing across its razor thin edges before it exploded.

Seven guardians died in the blast.

Aria died in the blast.

Twilly...Twilly di...ed...In the blast...

**Enough.**

The voice was too reminiscent of Sepulchure.

The Hero screamed.

**You defy the order of things. You kill my children.**

**You are dust.**

Twenty-three guardians were suddenly missing their heads.

**You are debris.**

Another seventeen guardians dropped dead.

**You are worse than insects.**

Thirteen deaths.

The Hero stood, suddenly alone.

**...You...?**

The Hero stared at the monster, tears tracking down her face as he floated effortlessly forward, mere inches off the ground, as if touching the ground was beneath him.

He was horrible. Wrapped in black that, at first, seemed like robes before the leathery wings spread out, baring his naked body.

A part of the Hero's mind noticed that he was uncircumcised, which was odd.

The rest of her mind was stuck on the holes covering the entire right side of the creatures body, periodically revealing worms that would dart out and look around before disappearing.

The creature had no face. No ears. No hair. No features at all on the horrifyingly blank sphere of a head that sat upon his slender neck. That head tilted to the side, comically similar to Daimyo when he was confused.

**You are strong. Strong like my kind...yet...**

"W...H...How...? W-w-why...?"

**Hmm? Why? I'm guessing "why do this?"**

"H...Y...You monster..."

**A monster? Do I seem that weak to you? Monsters serve my kind, girl. Perhaps I should teach you how to treat a true villain.**

The worms lashed outward, and before she could react the Hero was wrapped in their cold, wet embrace.

The monster floated forward, the surface of his head bubbling before several eyes and ears slid wetly out from nothing.

**I apologize for sharing that sight with you...I'd just like to see your tears and hear your screams as I rape you.**

"H...N...No...P-please..."

**Yes...Please continue. I love when a woman begs.**

The Hero screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing, yet everything at the same time.


End file.
